


Color My World

by chaekkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, i still dont know how to tag but..., it's the one where ur colorblind until u meet ur sm !!, this is also kinda cute tho i swear, this is pretty angsty i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaekkung/pseuds/chaekkung
Summary: Their whole world changed the moment their eyes met.





	Color My World

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired but a soulmate color au thing i saw on tumblr like a while ago nd i decided to write it now since i was bored at work so here it is !! enjoy.. :D
> 
> also the style is experimental af + i still cant write so bear w me!!

They lived the world in black, white, and gray. It never bothered them; it’s been that way since they were born. The fortunate that meet ‘the one’ out of the billions in this world, have the luxury to see everything as it is.

 

The first color they ever saw were the deep brown in each other’s wide eyes. And from there, the color of their agape lips and tinted cheeks, and the faded orange liquid dripping down each other’s hands.

 

Neither of them ever thought about the chances of meeting their soulmate. Especially not at the Starbucks in the first floor of their college dorm.

 

Both of their worlds started to sparkle; the gray lights turned a bright yellow, and the dark gray interior colored to a warm beige.

The spilled drinks continued leaking, forming a puddle on the floor, and the employees just watched in shock at the mess they have to clean up.

 

And from there, the awkward exchanges started. They learned each other’s names, Hyungwon and Changkyun, and made small talks about their majors and life. Little by little, they got used to each other’s company. They spent late nights studying in each other’s rooms, and end up falling asleep side by side. Random brunches at the bagel shop turned into three meals they cook sloppily on Hyungwon’s floor. Soon, their lives revolved around each other, and they became inseparable.

 

Their favorite thing to do is visit the ice cream parlor a block from their campus, trying all the flavors, and learning the different shades of every color as they go. Incidentally, the shop owner has been with his soulmate for decades now, and he was more than happy to help out the young pair. 

Hyungwon decided his favorite color is blue, and Changkyun, forced to pick only one by Hyungwon, grudgingly settled with red. 

 

Two years later on Hyungwon’s graduation day, the two went out for a nice dinner at an expensive restaurant. It was Changkyun’s treat; he made sure to save enough from his part-time job at the convenience store. They talked and talked, until they were told the store was closing. And then that night, at the doorway to their room, Hyungwon asked Changkyun to be his boyfriend.

He said yes.

It wasn't as romantic as Hyungwon wanted it to be, but the soft touches and kisses through big smiles that night, made him forget his disappointment.

 

On their one year anniversary, they moved into an apartment Hyungwon bought with his salary. Changkyun had one more year in university, but they wanted a place together as soon as possible. He makes the commute, and kisses Hyungwon goodbye every morning.

Their room is plastered with colorful pictures of their adventures around the city. One day, they want to travel the world, and see all the beautiful things in the world with their own eyes. For now, being able to share their visions together was enough for them.

 

_Would you still love me if we weren't soulmates?_

_Of course. I can't even imagine loving someone else this much._

 

On their second anniversary, they laid together on the hammock in the balcony, looking up at the scattered stars. Hyungwon talked softly about the day they met and how restless he was, and Changkyun says the same. He recalls the exact pattern of Changkyun's striped sweater, blue from the shoulder, then alternating whites and blues from there.

Changkyun confessed he thought it was all a dream, having someone as amazing as Hyungwon as his soulmate. He thought maybe Hyungwon wouldn't like him back. Hyungwon stroked Changkyun's damp hair softly, and told him he's the most perfect person he ever laid eyes on. They whispered ‘I love you’ at the end of the night, and fell asleep with their heads pressed together and legs intertwined.

 

_I never knew the world could be so radiant._

_Me neither, until I met you._

 

On New Year’s Eve of their fifth year together, they visited the riverside, where they sat alone snuggled up to each other, watching the fireworks over the bridge. They watched the brilliant flames glow out one by one, and all the colors bloom in the night sky.

 

The clock struck twelve, and they hear cheers over in the distance that welcomed the new year. Hyungwon quickly snuck a warm, long kiss on Changkyun’s lips, pulling back to see the cute expression on Changkyun’s face before kissing him again.

The fireworks continued to light up the sky in the background, but the two can’t see a thing but each other.

 

_Everything is so much more beautiful with you._

_It is, but nothing in this universe can ever compare to you._

 

On their tenth anniversary, Hyungwon clutched the engagement ring he bought tightly in his hand, with a huge smile on his face. He was going to surprise Changkyun when he came home, and did his best to make a cake from an internet recipe.

 

He bought strawberries, Changkyun’s favorite, to decorate the cake. He held the finished product, proud of his work, admiring the bright red strawberries on top.

 

Hours later, Changkyun wasn't home in the promised time. Thinking he's probably working overtime, Hyungwon picks up the cake to keep it cold in the fridge. Then suddenly, Hyungwon saw gray strawberries again for the first time in twelve years. He blinked and blinked, but all he saw was white and gray. He dropped the cake, and rubbed his eyes until the edges started to scar.

 

 

On their tenth anniversary, Hyungwon saw the world in black and white again.

 

On their tenth anniversary, Hyungwon’s entire world literally darkened before him.

 

The white hospital walls, the gray face of the apologetic driver, and the various shades of monochrome numbers that blinked on the monitor, haunted Hyungwon's dream every single night.

 

A month later, with the unclaimed ring sitting in his palm, Hyungwon couldn’t bare this dull world anymore. He looked, and looked, but without Changkyun he couldn't see a thing.

 

And in their last year, they both saw a world of pitch black.

 

_You think fate let us meet?_

 

_Maybe._

 

_But we did meet, so don't you think so?_

 

 _Even if fate were against it, I'd find you no matter what. In our next lives too,_ _I will only have eyes for you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> :') thanks for reading as always and !! people have been paying more attention to hyungkyun recently um,, i couldn't ask for a better way to start the new year :( anyways... i lov them they are the softest ok ty
> 
> also if there were any mistakes im sorrie djhfid i can barely reead :/


End file.
